The Heart of a Thief
by Pikachick9626
Summary: Destiny is a funny thing. Even if Eugene were to go down a different path, would he still be the dashing thief we know him to be? If he were a well respected knight instead of a lowly thief how would this change the story?


The fire had started up suddenly, no one even noticed the figure leaving the house. Madame Daleen knew the family living there. A family of three, soon to be four. When she was questioned about if anyone had held a grudge against the family, she was able to answer no . For though they had not been living there for long, they got along with all of their neighbors very well. They even visited the orphanage that Madame Daleen kept. Many of the boys treated the little boy, Eugene, kindly enough. Eugene did not mind playing swords with the older boys, always trying his best to be like the heroes of the stories his father planted in his head. Even if he did lose, he never truly threw a fit. Eugene was excited for a younger sibling, someone he could protect. He wished for a little sister more than anything. Someone who could play the princess as he slashed his sword at imaginary enemies trying to steal her away. After all the craziness of that night, Madame Daleen believed that all the craziness that came with it would calm down. She was not expecting a neighbor of the Fitzherbert s to bring Eugene to her front step.  
He had soot everywhere, as if all he had done was roll around in the ashes of the fireplace. When the boy saw her, he hugged her fiercely.  
Where are my moma and papa? They are gone. When are they coming back? The bedtime stories his father had read him had done wonders to his speech. Not many people were able to guess his age, many thought him to be at least two years older than he was.  
How about you come in little Eugene? We ll wait for them inside. Madame Daleen did not have the heart to tell the boy what had happened to his parents. Eugene clutched the two books closer to his chest. Thank you for bringing Eugene here. No worries. He kept asking if he could come to Auntie Marcie s. I could only guess he meant you Marcelle. The man tipped his head, showing his shiny head. See you around. Marcelle closed the door. She watched as Eugene sat on the couch, flipping through one of the books, only looking for the pictures.  
Aunt Marcie! The boy smiled, and Marcelle knew, even back then, this boy would be a heartbreaker. Will you read this one to me? He held out his favorite book, The Tales of Flynnigan Rider.  
Why don t you go and get the others? I m sure they would love to hear this story too. Eugene giggled and ran off to find the children upstairs. Madame could feel her tears and knew that to keep her children smiling that she would have to wait. Wait for the darkness of night and the quietness that came with sleeping children. The tears full of the joy that came with that reunion with that sweet little boy and the pain of losing two no three, lives in that fire.  
It was three more years of joy until grief struck the kingdom. The princess of the beloved King and Queen had been whisked off into the night. Like the person who had started the fire, no one, not even the King nor Queen, saw the face of the kidnapper clearly enough. Madame Daleen almost had a heart attack when she saw that most of the wooden swords were gone and that most of the orphaned boys shoes and coats were gone. She sighed.  
Eugene, She sighed and asked the girls to stay inside the house and left the most respected and eldest girl there to be in charge. Her heart throbbed and ached, knowing that the boy would be doing more bad than good.  
Eugene, where would we even begin to search for the princess? The youngest boy whined. He was sick of walking in circles, for Eugene's sense of direction was terrible. How this boy had become their leader was a mystery even to the wisest of the boys.  
Well first we have to find clues at the scene of the crime! Most of the boys nodded, knowing that this was the most logical course of action.  
You mean we get to go to the castle?! Yep, Ronny-boy. Then we ll finally become heroes, like in all the stories we ve heard when we catch the culprit. All the boys cheered in agreement. Now who s with me!? The young cheers that followed bought a smile to Eugene s face. All remembering all the grand speeches the boy could say.  
Well A chuckle interrupted their pep rally. This is probably the most interesting thing I ve seen. The boys quickly turned and saw tall man, most of them had to crane their necks so they could see the glowing face above them. It s not everyday you see heroes wanting to take on a task like this. He strode over to Ron and ruffled the redhead s mop of hair. The young boy scowled and tried his best to fix his hair. Eugene didn t know who this man was, but he didn t like the way he was looking at the group.  
We are not heroes yet good sir, Eugene, out of the group, he was more on the short side, stepped out from behind one of the tallest boys. We only wish to be known as a band of men, that word had sent the man before them into a fit of laughter, whose quest is to find the missing princess and happily return her to the royal family. Eugene! Come here right now! A shrill voice made all the other boys shudder, but for the young lad, he only smiled at the woman storming towards them.  
Ah, Madame Daleen, how nice of you to join us. This caused some of the older boys to hide their grins behind their hands. Would you like to join us in our adventure? If you do, I assure you, it will be great fun. Eugene Fitzherbert! I will not have you gallivanting under the feet of the guard whilst they try their best to find the princess! She shoots a glare at all the boys. All of you, back to the house now. Most of the boys hung their head while trudging back to the orphanage. I must apologize good sir if the boys caused any trouble for you. It is all right. Eugene looked back at the man and Madame Daleen, seeing them talking. He smiled and nodded at the boys around them.  
Good luck, they whispered to him, hoping that the woman behind them didn t hear. Some of the boys nodded to him as he passed. In the other boys eyes, all you could see was hope, hope that the life at the orphanage would get better.  
Madame Daleen, after finishing her talk with the man from the royal guard, she watched the boys like a hawk, making sure that all of them were going back with her. As she tucked the younger boys back into bed, she realized that something was not completely right. The boys were laughing and joking around, something that should not be happening since they were caught before their adventure truly began. What is it that could have them in such high spirits? Madame Daleen thought, casting a glance to make sure that all was as it should be. That s when she noticed the empty bed at the end of the row.  
Eugene! She grunted in frustration. The boys smiles just widened at the poor woman's misfortune.


End file.
